


Girl Crush

by writingstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confident Louis, F/F, Girl Direction, Girl Harry/Marcel, Harry Styles is Marcel, High School, Louis can't draw for shit, Online Friendship, Poems, Poetry, School Newspaper, Tumblr, anonymous poet, girl louis, newspaper club, shy marcel, stutter, tumblr blogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstylinson/pseuds/writingstylinson
Summary: Marcela is nothing more than Gemma's little nerdy sister.Louise is one of Gemma's best friend.Marcela and Louise are in totally opposite worlds until they aren't. Thank you, Tumblr.





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Girl Marcel and Girl Louis follow each other on their Tumblr blogs without knowing that they attend the same school and it leads to mutual pining.
> 
> This fanfic was... a pain to say in the least. At the time I had never written girl direction let alone read it and I've never been able to write a short fic before. So I figured this was the time to do all three of those! The minimum word count for this fic was supposed to be 3,000 so I decided I would try and get as close to that as possible to see if I could do it. I did... as you can tell. 
> 
> Is this fic any good? Eh... probably not. At one point I was ready to dropout, but instead I scrapped everything I had written and started over with a new idea. I haven't read this in months to be honest, as I think I finished writing this in the beginning of August. I'm honestly a little scared to read it now, so hopefully you all can comment down below if it burned your eyeballs or not. 
> 
> Dear person who submitted this prompt and looked forward to the story: I'm sorry. I am SO sorry. This will not live up to your expectations at all.

**Marcela**

The metal band that wraps around the end of the pencil is cold against Marcela’s teeth as she bites on it. Normally, she would use the pencil for its intended use, but it’s hard to when she’s so distracted. Louise is wearing not only her old school Mickey Mouse snapback but also her red soccer jersey that she wears for away games. How could anyone not stare at someone that beautiful? Louise has even left her hair down, which is a change from being pulled back into her usual ponytail. She should wear her hair down every day. 

“Marcie,” Gemma interrupts with a tap of her pencil against the table, “I can’t have you staring off into space and daydreaming. We’re already down two people.” 

Marcela jerks her head in a nod and adjusts her glasses to sit on her nose correctly. It’s not that she tries to get sidetracked, but she never gets to be this close to Louise outside of their Newspaper Club. They’re both juniors that are already applying to colleges while she’s only started high school, so they’re rarely ever in the same hallway between classes. 

Once she’s certain that the attention is off of her, Marcela flips open her leather journal. It’s smaller than a typical notebook and has a long cord attached at one end to wrap around the journal to keep it shut. She pokes the tip of her tongue out of her mouth as she flips through the pages. There’s a handful of poems she knows she can use towards the newspaper, but she still isn’t happy about the fact of sharing it with her school. 

The entire club had five members up until earlier this week when two of them dropped out. According to Gemma, they didn’t want to be apart of it anymore because almost no one in the school bothered to read it. Whether the statement is true or not, it means that the three of them have been left to take over the remaining columns. Instead of Gemma only being in charge of the section dedicated to giving advice to readers, she’s now in charge of writing opinion pieces as well. Louise originally only wrote about the school news in regards to their sports teams, and now she’s making cartoons with the skill level of a seven-year-old. Marcela, who only agreed to be part of the club because her sister runs it, is now responsible for writing the educational articles and sharing her poems for entertainment. Thankfully, Gemma has let her keep it under the pen name of Marcel Cox.

**Louise**

“This is it. This is the masterpiece that’ll make me a fortune,” Louise declares with a firm nod, “I’m certain of it.” 

Louise looks down at the poorly drawn cartoon strip she’s managed to come up within forty-five minutes. It consists of four different drawings that show the development of a pez bursting through a human’s neck. How she came up with the idea is a mystery, but she’s pleased. It’s a golden piece of art. 

“Please tell me this is a joke,” Gemma sighs as she looks down over Louise’s shoulder. She rubs a hand over her face and shakes her head to herself. “What the fuck goes through that head of yours?” 

She shrugs, “I have no idea half of the time. It’s legible though and that’s all you needed, you said so yourself!” 

“It’s morbid!” 

Louise huffs out a breath as she crosses her arms over her chest and leans back into her chair. The only reason Gemma appointed her as the newspaper’s new cartoonist is that Marcela somehow manages to be an even worse artist. She honestly thought she snagged that title for herself. “I have a friend in my Algebra 2 class that likes to draw. He might join as long as he doesn’t have to give makeup tips.” 

“Oh fuck off,” Gemma laughs and throws her head back, “it’s the most read column!” 

The chair screeches against the tile as Louise slides it back, “either way, I need to get going.” Her eyes flick back down at her phone to confirm that she needs to be home in the next twenty minutes to get her brothers off the bus. It’s only been a month, but she’s already hating that her stepmother has gone back to work since having the twins. 

Louise dumps the various pens and papers into her backpack before zipping it shut and throwing it over her shoulder. She pushes her hair out of her face before slipping her snapback onto her head again. Why did she decide to leave her hair down today? It’s always getting in her face. Then again, she does look nice. Louise brushes off the thought and walks past Marcela only to backtrack to get a better look at the journal in front of her. “Picking a poem for the paper?” 

She tries to bite back her smile when she receives a jerky nod in response. 

The page currently left open has a shorter poem written in what appears to be a dark pink pen. 

_ I want you the way the ocean wants the shore. _

_ Constantly reaching for it and running back.  _

“Did you write that?” Louise asks with a frown on her lips. It’s a short poem that’s straight to the point and she recognizes it. Maybe Marcela had copied it off the Internet or something. 

Marcela nods again, then pushes her glasses up closer to her face. 

“Have you published it or something? I swear I’ve seen it before is all.” Louise looks over at the clock hung on the wall and curses to herself. She’s running late. The last thing she needs is for her brothers to be taken back to the school and have to take the twins to pick them up. “I gotta go, I’ll see you on Monday Gemma! Bye Marcela.” 

**Marcela **

The bundle of pens clatter against the table and it causes Marcela to wince. She really hates loud noises. With a sigh, she picks them back up and tucks them away into her messenger bag that’s dangling off she shoulder. Why did she let Louise look at her journal? It’s nearly been an hour and she’s still shaken up. Marcela squints as she uses the fabric of her sweater vest to clean the lenses of her glasses, before perching them up on her nose again. She’s more of a mess than she usually is. 

Gemma flicks off the light to the classroom, which urges Marcela to stumble out after her in a hurry. They’re only allowed to use Ms. Bishop’s room until five o’ clock. She tucks the loose curls behind her ears and continues to trail after her sister, “slow- slow down.” 

“You hurry up,” Gemma retorts as she spins around to face her, continuing to walk backwards down the hallway. 

Before Marcela can even grumble out some sort of response, the two of them are being stopped by a few girls. She doesn’t remember any of their names but she recognizes their faces. They’re not what she would consider friends of Gemma’s, but acquaintances she’ll make small talk with in her spare time. Marcela couldn’t care less for it.

“-are you headed home?” One of the girls ask as she’s in the middle of brushing her hair up into a ponytail. 

Marcela tunes the rest of the conversation out and decides to focus on just about anything else. She looks down as she tugs on the hem of her sweater vest so it’ll not bunched up around her torso. No matter how many times she irons it, it still has a mind of its own. Marcela then shakes her head to herself. Is she really standing here fussing over ironing her clothes? This is exactly why no one in school tries to befriend her. It’s no wonder that they pull jokes on her in hopes of embarrassing her in a group of people. 

It’s not that Marcela thought being in the same building as her sister would magically stop the bullying, but she thought it would be cut back at least a little bit. Then again, why would she think people would recognize her as Gemma’s sister? Their looks are practically identical but it’s all covered up by the way she dresses and presents herself to people. Gemma is on the girl’s soccer team and participates in two separate clubs. Marcela is this dork with a stutter and thick rimmed glasses. 

“Let’s get home. I’m starving,” Gemma says as she nudges Marcela from her thoughts, “are you hungry at all?” 

She nods. 

“How about we swing by Sonic and get you that Limeade Slush? That’s your favorite. It always cheers you up.” 

Marcela scrunches up her nose. She really hates how transparent she is with all of her emotions. It’s not her fault that every thought of her’s manages to show on her face and blow her cover. “And a- a pretzel?” She asks with a slight quirk of her lips. 

“A pretzel? Wow, you really must be upset. What’s wrong Marcie?” 

“I hate- I hate when you call me- me that.” 

“Is it because of what Lou said before she left?” Gemma asks with a tilt of her head. A smirk takes over her face at the blush on Marcela’s cheeks, “I’m sure she doesn’t actually recognize your poem. I doubt she even knows what Tumblr is, let alone follows your blog.” 

**Louise **

“Holy shit,” Louise whispers to herself as she grips her knees. In front of her, displayed across the screen of her laptop, is a Tumblr post equipped with a photograph and a caption. The picture is of a poem written in pink ink along lined ivory paper. Underneath is simply the writing translated so it’s easier to read. If it were just the poem typed up then Louise wouldn’t suspect too much of it, but it’s an exact copy of Marcela’s journal. 

Louise rubs a hand over her jaw and leans back against the headboard of her bed. What is she supposed to do with this information? She has literally found Marcela’s blog, which is filled with various poems and photographs that look professional, and it’s obvious to her that it’s a secret. There’s no way she would want anyone at school to find it. Hell, Louise wouldn’t want anyone finding her blog and all she has are dumb posts she comes up with at two in the morning and random reblogs. Marcela’s blog is actually uniform as there’s a theme to it and she posts consistently. 

The only thing worse than finding Marcela’s blog is the fact that Louise has been following it for months. Oh, and they’re friends. 

**Marcela **

It’s close to eight in the evening when Marcela is finally able to put away her school work for the weekend. She doesn’t understand the point of putting it off until Sunday night like most people do. It’s really better to just get it done and over with. Marcela simply tucks her textbook and pencil away into her bag before hanging it on the back of her chair. Now it’s time to relax. 

Marcela pulls open her laptop and types in the password before she pulls up Tumblr. It’s already open to her blog, which consists of poems she either types or posts pictures of after writing them down in her journal. She can almost feel the goosebumps rise when she thinks back to when she first started out on the site, petrified of sharing any of her work. Now, it’s the one place she can turn to without fear of judgement. It’s her safe place. 

The notification sound brings Marcela from her thoughts and she clicks on the message bubble. Her heart flutters when she sees that it’s from one of the few people she’s become friends with on the site. She doesn’t make it a habit to share personal information for safety reasons, but therogue91 is the person she’s shared the most with. 

therogue91: hey m, another night in?

dimpledrose: of course! I just got done with my history homework so now I can just relax (:

Marcela closes the chat box so it morphs into an icon off to the side of her screen. She reaches up with her free hand and rubs her bottom lip between her fingers, staring at the post she had made before leaving the school earlier. It’s a poll for her followers to vote on. She had listed two different poems that she was contemplating on putting into the school’s newspaper and figured they might want to have an opinion too. Even if they don’t attend the same school as her. At least she sure hopes not. 

therogue91: nerd 

therogue91: jk, ur lovely and im glad i get to talk to u tonight

therogue91: i have a question

She furrows her eyebrows and replies asking what the question is. 

therogue91: is the poem for like a newspaper club or somethin

dimpledrose: yupp! my sister is actually the one who started it this year. I didn’t think it’d get too far since everything is digital nowadays, but it looks good for college and I get to see my crush twice a week. 

Marcela starts to chew on her thumbnail and closes out of the chat to update her blog. Since she’s started a schedule, she’s yet to miss a day. The blog itself doesn’t look like much as it’s nowhere near as professional as others are, but she still likes to treat it as if it is. Her followers certainly appreciate the consistent content. That’s what matters. 

therogue91: *smirks* crush? do tell !!

She can feel the heat rush to her cheeks and she hides her face into her hands. Why did she have to go and say that? 

dimpledrose: promise you won’t laugh at me? 

therogue91: pinky promise !! is he cute

dimpledrose: well it’s a girl, actually. I hope that isn’t a problem or anything. she’s amazing though and soooo out of my league. she’s on the soccer team and she’s beyond talented, she was the only freshman to play for the varsity team! the only person that knows is my sister though and she constantly uses it to blackmail me into doing things for her, since they’re friends. 

therogue91: thats cruel ! sounds like somethin id do to my little brothers tho

therogue91: dont worry tho, i like girls too 

Marcela can feel the relief flow out of her. The website is probably home to more gay people than any other, but there’s still jerks. It’s also kind of nice that she’s told someone other than her sister about her crush. She can’t exactly fangirl to her sister about her sister’s friend. 

dimpledrose: It’s nice to finally tell someone other than my sister. 

therogue91: i can understand that, i was in the closet til i was like 13 

dimpledrose: how did you come out to your family? I know my parents would be accepting but it’s still nervewracking. 

therogue91: well i think anything is better than how i did it

therogue91: i was having christmas dinner w my family and they asked if i was seeing anyone, im like ya they’re a cheerleader

therogue91: they’re like hes probably gay

therogue91: then i was like yah she is

dimpledrose: I wish I had that kind of confidence 

therogue91: u shouldnt it gets me into so much trouble 

dimpledrose: give me an example? 

therogue91: give me ur number and ill show u 

dimpledrose: weird example..

dimpledrose: but okay, you better not try anything sketchy 

dimpledrose: xxx-xxx-xxxx

therogue91: gimmie a sec 

Marcela snaps her head up at the sound of someone knocking at the door. It’s late and her entire family is out at the moment as her parents are on a date and Gemma is going to a party. She really shouldn’t answer it since it’s so late. Marcela shrugs it off and stays put in her chair as she stares down at her phone, waiting for a text or call from an unknown number. Why did she agree to give them her number in the first place? She’ll start stuttering and then be blocked by the girl forever. 

The doorbell goes off and is followed by a couple more knocks. 

It’s probably Gemma, drunk and forgetting that her house key is inside her wallet. Marcela sighs and pushes herself out of her chair before stalking down the stairs to the front door. It’s really too early to be this drunk. She takes a deep breath and pulls open the door, “G-Gemma-” 

She pauses. 

“Uh hi,” Louise greets with a sheepish smile. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun and a pair of yoga pants hug her thick thighs. 

Marcela nearly chokes on her own spit and she has to try to hide her cough. “H-Hi, Gemma isn’t- isn’t home.”

“I’m actually here to talk to you,” Louise says as she steps into the foyer and looks around, “I uh… I told you that I’d show you how my confidence tends to get me in trouble.” 

What is she talking about? Marcela opens her mouth to ask what kind of joke she’s playing at, but then her mouth is left hanging open as it dawns on her. No. Please, no. She starts to shake her head and tries to back away, “n-no. I’m sorry but, but no.” 

Louise takes a few steps towards her, “I looked up your poem when I got home and it brought me to your Tumblr. At first I kind of brushed it off because what are the odds, right? But then you told me how your sister started a newspaper club and I tried to deny it. Like maybe a lot of sisters start those clubs, maybe it’s a thing. You told me your number though and… I asked Gemma for your number to see if they’d match. Obviously, they did.” 

“I’m so sor-sorry,” Marcela whimpers out as she grips onto the railing for support, “I-I’ll quit the club, I’ll tell Gem-Gemma that I tutor some-someone during that-that time.” 

Louise frowns, “I’m not mad at you.” She takes a few more steps forward and rests her hand on top of Marcela’s, “I’ve had a secret crush on you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @noahnoseuno on Tumblr for the artwork!


End file.
